


Inquietante mirada

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Series: Cadenas de sangre [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Durante aquella noche el rastreador Tōga Yagari solo un objetivo: encontrar al primogénito del clan Kuran. Sin embargo, cuando Yagari dé con el objetivo de su misión, se encontrará con un pequeño vampiro mucho más inquietante que cualquier otro vampiro que había podido conocer.
Relationships: Kuran Rido/Yagari Tooga
Series: Cadenas de sangre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Inquietante mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Esta será una serie de OS inspirada por la petición de mi preciada Yeral-chan de un Rido bottom. Ah, es hermoso ver que alguien más comparte el amor por esta crack ship.
> 
> Esta serie inicia con cierto contenido shota (nada sexual, solo interacción entre un adulto Yagari y un pequeño Rido), sin embargo, la edad de Rido será mayor en posteriores OS.

La irritación era algo que durante aquella agitada noche se hacía presente en el rastreador Tōga Yagari. Aquel sentir se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos azul oscuro mientras caminaba a través de los boscosos linderos de la propiedad Kuran.

La razón de su estado de ánimo se debía a la misión que le había sido encomendada por el consejo: encontrar a un chiquillo perdido tras un ataque a aquella familia que era reconocida como uno de los clanes vampíricos más importantes de todo Japón.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar los gritos de los guardias que formaban parte del personal de los nobles, así como de otros rastreadores que fueron llamados de inmediato para la búsqueda.

A Yagari nunca le habían agradado del todo los vampiros. En su mente aún seguían frescas las memorias de todo lo sucedido con aquellas criaturas durante la guerra entre humanos, vampiros y licántropos que se desarrolló hacía más de tres siglos. Sin embargo, como uno de los mejores rastreadores licántropos que estaban a servicio del Consejo que buscaba la paz entre las razas, no podía hacer más que acatar órdenes así no estuviese del todo de acuerdo con estas.

Además, si aquel chiquillo perdido no era encontrado, esto representaría un gran problema para la paz entre razas.

Los Kuran tenían una considerable influencia en la sociedad. Dueños de innumerables empresas tanto en el país como en el extranjero, y con un puesto como una de las cabezas de familias principales en el Consejo que reunía a los más notables representantes de las razas vampíricas, de licántropa y humana; la familia de nobles era sumamente respetada y admirada.

Todos sus miembros eran conocidos por sus cabellos castaños, sus atrayentes ojos borgoñas y aquel aire de aristocracia que emitían en cada uno de sus movimientos. Estos jamás perdían el control y si llegaban a molestarse, el único indicio era el destello rojizo de sus ojos. Por esto y mucho más eran considerados los nobles perfectos.

Sin embargo, aquella noche Yagari había conocido otra faceta de los Kuran: la de criaturas capaces de sentir temor y angustia por la pérdida de uno de los suyos.

Esta fue una faceta que nunca creyó ver. Las pocas veces que pudo observar a Kuran Haruka y su esposa Jūri, siempre les vio como vampiros cordiales que transmitían un aire de elegancia. Mas aquella noche las cosas habían sido muy diferentes.

Cuando llegó junto con su equipo todos fueron recibidos en el vestíbulo y se informó que el pequeño hijo de la pareja: Kuran Rido, había desaparecido en los boscosos linderos de la propiedad tras un ataque sufrido por parte de radicales que se colaron en el lugar.

Los radicales eran humanos que no estaban de acuerdo con la existencia de vampiros ni licántropos, y sobre todo, repudiaban la convivencia de estos con la humanidad.

Para ellos no existían criaturas más miserables, antinaturales y aberrantes que cualquier ser que no fuese humano. Aquello era algo ridículo. Los humanos podían ser muchísimo más crueles y aberrantes. Prueba de ello eran todos los cruentos actos que habían cometido contra su propia especie. Y lo sucedido en la propiedad Kuran solo sirvió para reafirmar su postura.

Aquellos radicales habían intentado acabar con la familia. Un ataque que resultó infructuoso debido a que Haruka logró proteger a su esposa. Solo que su hijo no corrió con la misma suerte, y en medio del caos terminó perdido en aquellos senderos.

Aquel niño necesitaba ser encontrado de inmediato antes de que fuese hallado por algún otro radical que quizá siguiera rondando libre por allí.

Sus ojos azul oscuro refulgieron antinaturalmente ante aquel pensamiento, y sus pupilas se adaptaron para ver con mayor claridad a través del espeso follaje que intentaba a atravesar.

Debía encontrar al primogénito de los Kuran con prontitud antes de que alguno de aquellos bastardos diese con este.

Así no le agradasen del todo los vampiros, era imposible que simpatizara con los radicales.

De repente percibió el aroma de la sangre. Era sangre humana.

Su rostro se endureció y de un salto subió a una rama de un alto árbol. Una vez allí, contempló al horizonte.

No podía ver nada más que árboles.

Un gruñido vibró en su garganta y cerró los ojos olisqueando el aire.

El aroma llegó nuevamente a él. Estaba cerca.

Abrió los ojos y saltó a través de los árboles, yendo en la dirección desde donde provenía aquel olor.

Tras unos segundos, logró llegar a un pequeño río que formaba parte de aquellas tierras.

La corriente de aquel lugar siempre solía transportar coloridos peces y pétalos de las cientos de flores cercanas que volaban hacia allí. Solo que aquella noche lo que transportaba eran cadáveres.

Los cuerpos de un par de humanos flotaban sobre sus aguas.

Los rostros de estos se hallaban cubiertos por capuchas, pero en sus cuellos una sangrienta herida se mostraba.

Algo había mordido y desgarrado su garganta. Aunque esto no era lo más impactante: su corazón les había sido arrancado.

Yagari observó aquella escena un tanto impactado. Era claro que aquellos eran los renegados que habían logrado escapar.

¿Pero quién les había matado?

Escuchó el crujido de ramas secas a sus espaldas. Al voltear, la respuesta estuvo ante sus ojos.

Un chiquillo de cabellos castaños y ojos bicolores que para los humanos aparentaría entre once y doce años, se encontraba ante él.

La mano derecha del niño estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que sus labios. Y cuando este los entreabrió ligeramente, vio el destello de pequeños colmillos.

Se trataba del primogénito de los Kuran.

Le había visto en un par de ocasiones aunque solo de manera lejana. Pero a pesar de que aquel niño compartiera el aire aristocrático de sus padres, sus ojos tenían cierta gelidez. Y cuando sonreía, algo perturbador parecía agitarse en estos, lo que hacía que muchos prefirieran distanciarse del primogénito de la familia.

Aunque para él aquel chiquillo solo le había parecido un tanto extraño. Fuera de esto, le resultaba irrelevante. Pero ahora al verle el aquel estado y recordar los cadáveres que yacían a sus espaldas, creyó que quizá quienes temían al chiquillo no estaban equivocados del todo.

Aquel niño le miró durante largos segundos sin mostrar ninguna expresión para por fin hacer una única pregunta:

—¿Quién eres tú? No eres humano. Eres licántropo. —Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y le contempló de una forma que hizo que un desagradable escalofrío le recorriera.

Sin importar la especie, ningún niño debería tener aquella clase de mirada.

Su ceño se frunció apartando aquel pensamiento. No iba a dejarse afectar por la mirada de un maldito mocoso. Además no era como si este hubiese hecho algo incorrecto. Si había sido atacado lo natural era que se defendiera.

—Soy un rastreador. Tus padres pidieron ayuda al Consejo para buscarte. Es hora de llevarte de regreso.

—Ah… —Sopesó las palabras del hombre para luego desviar su vista hacia los cadáveres—. Eran despreciables. Y su sangre sabía realmente asquerosa. Los humanos son realmente criaturas miserables —dijo sin inmutarse aunque en sus ojos un dejo de crueldad se reflejó.

En definitiva, aquellos no deberían ser los ojos de un chiquillo.

La expresión de Yagari se endureció aún más.

—No tiene nada qué ver con ser humano, vampiro o licántropo. En toda especie hay seres despreciables —afirmó rememorando la crueldad de la lejana guerra.

El niño enarcó una ceja y le miró con interés para luego girarse, dispuesto al parecer a irse finalmente del lugar. Mas en el instante en que lo hizo, su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia delante.

Yagari reaccionó de inmediato atrapándole entre sus brazos. El chiquillo se aferró a él, aunque su semblante se mostró disgustado y un tanto dolorido. Y justo en ese momento, el licántropo se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba herido.

En el costado de este se hallaba una herida bastante profunda. Debía haber perdido bastante sangre y aquella era la causa de su debilidad.

Miró al pequeño, percatándose de que este se fijaba con atención en su cuello.

Los vampiros se recuperaban cuando veían sangre, pero alimentar a este en particular no era una idea que le agradase demasiado.

La boca del pequeño vampiro se entreabrió dejando ver sus colmillos.

Realmente debía necesitar sangre. Así no le agradase, era su deber llevar sano y salvo de regreso a aquel chiquillo, sin importar cuán perturbador fuese.

—Bebe. —Fue lo único que dijo exponiendo su cuello con desagrado.

Los ojos del niño refulgieron.

—Nunca había bebido de un licántropo. Me pregunto si será verdad lo que dicen: que sabe a sangre de perro.

Yagari gruñó e indignación le inundó.

—Eres un mocoso…

No pudo continuar diciendo palabra alguna. De forma repentina, el jovencito se abalanzó sobre él.

Pequeños brazos se entrelazaron tras su cuello y colmillos perforaron su piel.

Dejó escapar un jadeo ante el dolor.

Nunca un vampiro le había mordido.

Su cuerpo se tensó hasta que de forma inesperada, un nuevo gemido escapó de él. Solo que esta vez no era debido al dolor: era de placer.

La sensación del chiquillo disfrutando beber gota a gota de su sangre se tornó extrañamente placentera.

Aquello le conmocionó. Sostuvo al pequeño dispuesto a alejarle cuando los colmillos le abandonaron.

Una lengua lamió su herida y seguidamente, el pequeño vampiro se apartó un poco de él dejándose caer en sus brazos.

Incrédulo, vio cómo el chiquillo se había sumido en un somnoliento letargo tras haberse alimentado.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca llena de rabia y se contuvo de zarandear al mocoso mientras ahogaba una maldición entre dientes.

Había escuchado que cuando los vampiros heridos se alimentaban, algunos caían en un estado de somnolencia. ¿Pero por qué tenía que haberle ocurrido a aquel pequeño vampiro?

Le dio su sangre con el fin de que recuperara solo para que todo terminase así.

Unas voces llegaron hasta él. Reconoció el tono de algunos miembros de su equipo. Y tras unos instantes, unos cinco rastreadores, acompañados de Kuran Haruka llegaron hasta donde Yagari se encontraba.

Haruka contempló con ligero desconcierto cómo su hijo yacía en los brazos del hombre lobo, pero luego al ver los cadáveres y fijarse en un ínfimo rastro de sangre que se denotaba en el cuello del licántropo, pareció conectar los puntos y su semblante se relajó.

El noble se acercó hacia Yagari y tras agradecerle con sinceridad, tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Y mientras Haruka se marchaba el licántropo no pudo sino sentirse aliviado de ya no tener que ver con aquel pequeño vampiro.

Rememoró la forma en que este bebió de él y los cadáveres que aún flotaban en el río.

La naturaleza de aquel niño era en verdad perturbadora. Por ello, si de algo tenía la certeza es que jamás olvidaría el refulgir de aquellos ojos bicolores. En definitiva, la sensación de alimentar a un pequeño vampiro; el aroma de la sangre que emanaba de este y aquella inquietante mirada bicolor era algo que por desgracia jamás habría de olvidar.


End file.
